friday the 13th
by Wolfshade from sweden
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto Meets Jason


Friday the 13th…….

It was and cold and dark night in the Christmas holiday the S.N.S gang was going home from a party. S.N.S stands for Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura. And they where best pals. Naruto was going to sleep over at Sasuke's mansion. By the way I'm Naruto and this is my story of what happened 30 years ago.

Sasuke and I had walked for around 5 minutes after we said goodbye to Sakura when we could see the mansion his parents are movie stars so they don't have problems with money. We went up the driveway and Sasuke unlocked the door. His parents where in Hollywood recording a movie, his big brother was there too, so we didn't have to be quiet.

Where's Rex? I asked.

He is with mom and dad in Hollywood.

Ooh. Too bad I wanted to play with him.

Ha-ha maybe next week, I bet they are on the jet by then.

Once inside we ate supper. After the food break we entered the video library to choose a movie or two.

How about watch the movie finding Nemo. Sasuke said and looked really silly, he knows I hate that movie.

No! What do you think about watching Barbie instead? I replied and we couldn't stop laughing, Barbie is Sasuke's bid brother's favorite movie and Sasuke had to watch it once when his big brother was babysitting Sasuke. We choose Friday the 13th part 1 and 2 then we went up to sasuke's bedroom and started to watch the first part. When we'd watched both movies it was around 3am and I was a bit hungry so we went to eat again. Once down I thought I saw something outside the window but I ignored it since I believed that it was my fantasy pulling a prank after the movies. But right after we finished eating Sasuke saw the same thing but we still didn't think it was real. But when we saw it a third time it really looked like it was someone staring through the window; it looked as Jason Voorhees from the movies. We ran away scared and hid in the safe room when Sasuke said.

Hey it might be dad, maybe he came home earlier.

But why the Jason costume? I asked

I sent a message and told them that you slept over and we watched Friday the 13th. He answered.

Let's spook him then. I said

Sasuke was about to answer when the phone called and he answered.

Hello.

Hi Sasuke it's mom, Rex and I will be home in two days Sorry if I woke you up, but I won't be able to use the phone when we leave I don't know why we aren't allowed to have electronic devices there but I don't want trouble, but your dad will be home around 1pm with your brother next week, oh and guess what he found a new girl.

Really he found another one huh. Well see you then.

Ok goodnight.

And they disconnected.

Who was it?

It was mom, she and Rex won't come home until tomorrow but dad will be here at 1pm.

But if they're not here who is outside?

I don't know it might be our imagination.

You're right lets go and sleep.

When we woke up at 12.45 we rushed down and ate breakfast we were going to spook Sasuke's father. The clock got 1pm but no dad, suddenly the phone answerer started and Sasuke's dad said that he went to a cousin that was sick and would be home at 8pm so we waited……

At 19:59 we were ready for him. Then suddenly Jason was back but still we thought it was Sasuke's dad. Jason jumped through the window and started to walk towards us with a machete in his hand we played scared to trick him to our trap when we heard a key turning in the door and Sasuke's dad entered. *

Dad? What are you doing there and if you're there then who's that. Sasuke said and pointed at Jason.

What the… Who are you? Bart's dad asked.

Jason didn't answer he just killed Sasuke's dad in one cut.

DAD!!! Sasuke shouted to his dad who laid in two pieces on the floor and the blood poured out.

Let's run! I screamed

And we ran up to the attic and hid for about five minutes.

During that time I called the police.

This is the police. A man said.

Please send an ambulance and a police unit someone killed my friend's dad and he's to shocked to talk, we are hiding in the attic. The killer is dressed as Jason from Friday the 13th it is hard to miss.

Sounds strange but fine, where are you. The policeman asked

At the knight mansion it is Olaf knight who is the dead man.

We'll be there in 5 minutes hold out.

After 5 minutes we went down it was silent in the mansion.

Maybe he has left. Sasuke whispered.

Suddenly we heard something.

Sch sch sch hah hah hah.

And Jason came out of the living room.

Run!! I screamed again.

And of we went again, with Jason behind us. Suddenly he threw his machete at Sasuke and drilled him into the wall I was in front of I heard the scream and saw the body and the blood pouring out but I didn't stop. I heard the sirens outside and got happy, I turned around and dodged his hand just in time and when I looked up he was gone. The police didn't find any clues of where he went. Still today I am afraid that the man with the blood red eyes will come back, but who knows he might never come.

The end.... or is it?

Sch sch sch hah hah hah.

*Sasuke's dad did not notice that the window crashed for some unknown reason.


End file.
